


justanotherStonyfan: Sanandum - Russian translation - Sanandum

by SilverRaindemon



Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ангст, восстановление после травм, дополнительные персонажи, душ, травмы, яркое описание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: - Вроде бы все, - Джеймс думает, что все. Погодите, свежие простыни? О, погодите, нет, он уже поменял постельное белье. И он знает, где найти одеяла и все такое, он завернет Стива, как рождественский подарок, если Стив захочет, совьет ему гнездо из одеял или сложит гору из подушек, найдет для него мягкие свитера и свободные штаны. – Это все?Сэм бросает на него взгляд, улыбается себе под нос.- Наверное, - отвечает Сэм.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395565
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sanandum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265107) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



> Sanandum (лат.) – заживать, выздоравливать
> 
> Примечание: В следующих главах будет обсуждение огнестрельных ранений. Но особенно подробным оно станет только в третьей главе. Если вы захотите его пропустить, то не читайте третью главу с самого начала, а найдите поиском (Ctrl+F) слова "Со мной все будет хорошо", и читайте с этого момента дальше.  
> Автор также не рекомендует гуглить медицинские формулировки в начале третьей главы, если вас могут шокировать изображения кровавых ран, поскольку описываются серьезные повреждения от огнестрельных ранений.
> 
> огромное спасибо [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)

В пятницу вечером Джеймс начинает отвечать на пропущенные звонки.

Сперва он звонит сестре, потому что она послала ему столько смс, что он начинает беспокоиться за ее счет за телефон, а потом маме, потому что это по-прежнему ощущается, как самое лучшее решение, хотя ему уже двадцать один год. Они разговаривают часами, но каким-то образом при этом почти ни о чем конкретном не говорят, и Джеймс благодарен за эти несколько часов, когда ему не нужно ни о чем думать.

Выходные проходят так же, как и все предыдущие дни, – долгие, бесконечно тянущиеся дни у постели Стива, пока Стив спит. И продолжает спать. И спит дальше.

Джеймсу в голову приходили и ужасные, и не такие уж ужасные мысли, он представлял себе очень мрачные варианты развития событий, а потом отговаривал себя так думать. Что, если в будущем Стива снова ранят, и он будет парализован ниже пояса, или полностью, или если погибнет его мозг, сможет ли он восстановиться после этого? А если нет, будут ли о нем заботиться сиделки, или Джеймсу нужно будет его кормить, мыть и менять ему подгузники?

Он паникует, потому что он не хочет, чтобы Стив умер, и он не хочет, чтобы Стив оказался заперт в собственной голове, способный общаться только морганием, и он не хочет, чтобы Стива уже не было, но его тело продолжало дышать, а сердце биться, и что, если Стив превратится в пустую оболочку, должен ли будет Джеймс принять решение об отключении аппаратов жизнеобеспечения?

\- Так, - Ванда тянется к нему и обнимает, гладит его по спине, пока он задыхается, а Стив продолжает спать. – Так, дыши, просто сосредоточься на моем голосе и постарайся дышать. Помни о сыворотке.

Спустя шесть дней после того, как Стива ранили при исполнении служебных обязанностей, Джеймс выходит на работу. Он плохо спал в комнате, где восстанавливается Стив, и он чувствует, что причина большей части его ужасных ночей в том, что ему нельзя находиться в постели рядом со Стивом. Еще одна причина – это бесконечное пиканье, которого, кажется, Стив даже не замечает, - что ж, полагает Джеймс, если провести добрую часть своей жизни в медицинских учреждениях, привыкаешь к определенным вещам.

\- Ирония, - бормочет однажды днем Стив, - в том, что когда тебя настолько сильно улучшают, от этого все проблемы становятся хуже.

Разумеется, он имеет в виду, что раньше ему постоянно нужна была медицинская помощь, он не мог нормально спать, недостаточно много ел. А потом он получил сыворотку и капитанство, а вместе с ними бессонные ночи, неудовлетворяемый аппетит, а также, вы правильно угадали, стал регулярно нуждаться в медицинской помощи.

Ему становится лучше в течение всей недели, что Джеймс проводит рядом с ним, но он продолжает самостоятельно употреблять только жидкую (в основном) пищу, а остальное поступает внутривенно. Он даже теряет вес – однажды Джеймс просто замечает, что видит просвечивающиеся сквозь кожу косточки запястья Стива, что его борода покрывает впалые щеки.

\- Все хорошо, - говорит Стив. – Я же получаю питалки, просто... не еду. Понимаешь?

Так что он не удивлен, на самом деле, нет, когда Эми замечает, как ужасно он выглядит. И он знает, что она умна, знает, что она почти невероятно умна, знает, что в конце концов она догадается.

\- Херово выглядишь, - говорит она, и он напряженно улыбается.

\- Ага, - отвечает он, и это ошибка.

Ему следовало бы сказать _Я и чувствую себя херово_ или _нас таких двое,_ но у него нет на это энергии, и ему следовало бы знать, что такую ошибку делать не следует.

-Эй, - она трогает его за руку.

Он нервничает, потому что на выходных он занимался стиркой, и его одежда пахла, как больничная палата, - стерильно, едко; может запах остался на его коже?

\- Извини, - говорит он, залогиниваясь. – Неделя была херовая.

\- О, мне так жаль, - говорит она, и он откашливается, прикрывая рот и пытаясь заставить кашель звучать как можно натуральнее.

\- Все нормально, - отвечает он. – Я справляюсь.

Когда он бросает взгляд на нее, то видит, что она хмурится, и это потому, что она ему верит, но при этом понимает, что он что-то скрывает.

\- Ладно, - говорит она. – Я рядом, если захочешь поговорить.

Джеймс думает, слушает ли их разговор Джарвис.

\- Спасибо, - все равно говорит он и устраивается поудобнее, чтобы начать работать, хотя он и не ожидает, что много успеет сделать.

Одна из главных проблем Джеймса (не считая самой очевидной) заключается в том, что ему пришлось изображать остатки простуды после своего внезапного отсутствия, и он _знает,_ что Эми что-то подозревает. Он надеется, что она просто подозревает, что он настолько сильно сохнет по Капитану Америка, что ему понадобилось пару выходных, когда он узнал, что Стива ранили, но он готов поспорить, что она начнет задавать ему вопросы, в ответ на которые трудно солгать, и достаточно скоро.

Она не глупа, а он не умеет что-то скрывать – не особо. Но, пожалуйста, только не сейчас. Только не пока ему и так со стольким приходится справляться.

Он точно знает, что не заслуживает такую подругу, когда она не пытается больше на него давить.

* * *

В один из моментов, когда Стив в сознании, он просит Джеймса попробовать поспать одну ночь в их постели на его этаже, чтобы выспаться как следует. Джеймс соглашается, потому что Сэм считает, что это хорошая идея.

Он возвращается через час, в пижаме и тапочках, взволнованный и на нервах, когда свет уже везде потушен и на дежурстве ночная смена, потому что он не в силах оставаться на расстоянии. Кровать такая огромная и холодная без тепла Стива, в комнате так тихо без его дыхания, пусто без его присутствия. Но хуже всего не от самого его отсутствия, а от того, что он знает _причину_ этого. Джеймс мог часами оставаться в апартаментах Стива в одиночку, это не проблема, но сидеть там одному из-за того, что Стив слишком тяжело ранен, чтобы к нему там присоединиться, делает все намного хуже, заставляет сильнее ощущать пустоту. Отсутствие легкого дыхания, позвякивания жетонов, почти бесшумных шагов.

Стив крепко спит, когда Джеймс возвращается, бледные, приглушенные огоньки неярко светятся за изголовьем его кровати, вдоль выступа профиля на стене. Из-за этого, а также почти бесшумных немногочисленных мониторов, которые еще подключены, шипения и пощелкивания кислородной маски, которую Стиву дают на ночь, запаха чистящих средств и чистого винилового покрытия на полу, Джеймсу кажется, что он находится в операционной или, может быть, в кабине самолета ночью. Он чувствует запах свежей краски, лакированного дерева, все такое новое и чистое, но ему хочется, чтобы Стив был в безопасности в их общей залитой теплым светом, пахнущей ванильным освежителем воздуха, наполненной ароматами туалетной воды и мыла спальне. Здесь же он чувствует некую опасность, почему-то, – словно на грани чего-то, словно сама комната ждет, что что-то вот-вот пойдет не так.

Отсюда их спальня кажется надежным пристанищем, и Джеймсу отчаянно хочется вернуть Стива обратно в полную любви безопасность его собственного дома, окружить его одеялами и подушками и прижать поближе.

\- Я тебя люблю, - шепчет он, опуская одну руку на запястье Стива, всего на миг.

Стив по-прежнему одет в серое, небольшие выступы на ткани выдают повязки под ней. Он начал делать очень, очень легкие физические упражнения, чтобы разрабатывать бедро, пока Джеймс на работе, а еще в промежутках между длительным сном жалуется, что не может нормально есть. От его дыхания запотевает кислородная маска, его тело исхудало, кости выступают сильнее.

Джеймс забирается на свободную койку и укладывается на бок – обычно он не спит на этом боку, терпеть этого не может, но так он может видеть Стива – и изо всех сил старается уснуть.

* * *

На цепочке жетонов Стива по-прежнему запекшаяся кровь, и Джеймс смачивает тканую салфетку и начинает ее стирать.

Когда он поднимает цепочку, Стив дергается, а потом _хватает_ его за руку и говорит, нахмурясь, глядя на Джеймса стеклянными темными глазами:

\- _Нет,_ \- одновременно твердым и хриплым голосом.

Джеймс выпускает цепочку из пальцев.

\- Извини, пусть остается, - потому что проще так, чем пытаться объяснить, что он делал на самом деле.

Стив снова ускользает в сон, и вскоре его лоб снова разглаживается.

* * *

Джеймс не видит больше Наташи Романофф, хотя однажды вечером заходит Клинт Бартон. Джеймс смотрит видео на YouTube, пока Стив негромко разговаривает с Тони Старком, и он игнорирует то, о чем они беседуют, потому что он не хочет злиться на Тони Старка, независимо от того, как долго тот заставляет Стива говорить.

Голос Стива звучит глухо, но ровно, его дыхание все еще слегка неравномерное, а волосы густые и пышные и уже на полпути к его плечам. Сейчас у него прическа, как у первого Хана Соло (еще один персонаж, по которому когда-то давно сох Джеймс, может быть, ему реально нравится определенный типаж), а также густая борода, и они со Старком разговаривают о вещах, о которых, уверен Джеймс, ему позволено слышать только потому, что он изо всех сил старается игнорировать их, - в основном, статистика по заданию, подтверждения, пояснения, - общем, это отчет. Ничего засекреченного, разумеется, но у Стива не было возможности сделать это раньше, потому что его, черт побери, подстрелили, так что они занимаются этим сейчас. Клинт Бартон одет в больничную рубашку, с завязками сзади, и тянет за собой стойку капельницы, а ведь он не _все еще_ ранен. Его поместили в колыбель, одобрили возвращение на службу, а потом он упал с многоэтажки, так что он _снова_ ранен.

\- Что смотрим? – спрашивает он, и Джеймс поворачивает экран, чтобы Клинту было видно.

Это любимый охотник за бурями Джеймса, который рассказывает о последнем встреченном грозовом очаге. Звук выключен, и Джеймс включил субтитры, потому что, хоть Джеймс и знает, что сам он никогда бы не смог сделать то, что делает этот парень, но его видео просто потрясающие. Беспокойное бирюзовое небо, облака, которые похожи на блюдечки или пленку с пузырьками, и блеск молний, которые тянутся _вверх,_ так же как и вниз, и сопровождаются яркими красными вспышками, которые, кажется, достают до самых звезд. Странно, что весь этот хаос успокаивает его нервы, но все же это работает.

Клинт усаживается на ручку кресла, в котором сидит Джеймс.

\- Я в трусах, не боись, - бормочет он, а потом кладет руку на спинку кресла и смотрит видео вместе с Джеймсом. Он выбирает следующее видео сам – что-то про торнадо категории О-О (охренительно-огромные, как поясняет описание).

\- Видео с моей нательной камеры, - Стив делает хриплый вдох, - сохранилось?

\- Ага. Это одна из немногих вещей, в которые _не_ попали.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Стив. – Ты можешь определить... против кого мы сражались?

\- Уже, - отвечает Старк. – Какой-то террорист как-его-там, кому какая разница уже? Все нейтрализованы.

То, как Старк это произносит, не оставляет места для сомнений, что именно это значит.

\- Мне... понадобится еще неделю провести здесь, наверное, - говорит Стив. – Даже... не в курсе толком... насчет ущерба. Никто не дает мне... отчеты.

\- Оставь все бумажки нам, Кэп, - говорит Клинт, не поднимая глаз от видео.

Джеймс смотрит, как огромная воронка разламывает на части ферму, словно та сделана из спичек.

\- Гари сказал, что я... потерял сосок, - бормочет Стив.

Джеймс поднимает глаза.

\- Что? – переспрашивает он, а потом до него доходит примерно миллион разных вещей, и среди них _ооо нет_ а также _могло быть и хуже._

\- Он отрастет заново, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс хлопает глазами, глядя на него.

Стив слабо улыбается из-за бороды, которая выглядит чересчур темной для его лица на такой бледной коже.

\- Ясно, - говорит Джеймс.

Он продолжает смотреть видео спустя пару мгновений, а Стив снова разговаривает со Старком, но он уже устал, его слова сливаются вместе, когда у него заканчивается энергия.

\- Я хчу выбрцца... из этой проклятой комнаты.

\- Полегче, старикан, - говорит Старк, и Стив сдается, погружается в подушки. – Я могу сходить принести тебе ходунки, если ты...

\- Только попробуй пошутить... – Стив делает глубокий вдох, его ресницы опускаются, - ...про мое бедро, и я протестирую его работу, надрав тебе задницу.

* * *

Вторая неделя Джеймса на работе – полная хрень. Он ничего не может делать.

Он пару раз разговаривал с доктором Аманом, иногда, когда Стив был в сознании, но иногда, неизбежно, и когда Стив спал, и они надеются, что к выходным Стива можно будет перевести на его собственный этаж.

Стив явно этим недоволен: Джеймс уверен, что он предпочел бы оказаться в своем просторном бруклинском доме. Но апартаменты в Башне, что важнее всего, мониторятся Джарвисом. А еще, что тоже плюс для человека с раздробленным бедром, все комнаты там находятся на одном уровне – в Башне нет ступеней или приподнятых порогов, через которые придется перебираться, и Джеймс не сильно удивился бы, если бы узнал, что это было сделано намеренно.

Ванная рядом с кроватью, кровать недалеко от дивана, диван в паре шагов от кухни. А, если верить доктору Аману, Стив к этим выходным должен начать ходить.

\- Вы шутите? – в какой-то момент спрашивает Джеймс, но доктор Аман только терпеливо улыбается.

\- Метаболизм Коммандера... – начинает он, но Стив просит:

\- Зовите меня Стив.

\- ...в четыре раза быстрее, чем у обычного спортивного мужчины, - разумеется, Стив, - и огромное количество процессов в организме ускорены соответственно. Возможно, вы в курсе, что частота его сердцебиения в состоянии покоя может опускаться до сорока пяти ударов в минуту, например, так что в ситуации, где мы начали бы думать о выписке обычного пациента с такими повреждениями бедра и грудной клетки, как у Коммандера, - Стив вздыхает, - только по прошествии от месяца до полугода, сыворотка сокращает этот период времени до приблизительно двух недель для огнестрельных ранений, и месяца, пока он не начнет нормально ходить.

\- У меня даже шрамов не останется, - замечает Стив со слегка самодовольным видом.

\- Две недели для огнестрела?

Доктор Аман наклоняет голову набок.

\- Около того, - говорит он. – Обычно, по максимуму, мы говорим, что у обычного человека на поправку от огнестрельного ранения уйдет до полугода – двадцать четыре недели. Так что, с учетом поправки на метаболизм, шесть недель. А на то, чтобы вернуться к своей обычной работе, у обычного человека с раздробленным бедром, уйдет от четырех до шестнадцати недель, соответственно мы посоветуем Коммандеру подождать от недели до четырех перед тем, как начинать легкие тренировки. – Он указывает на торс Стива. – Сломанные ребра обычно заживают примерно шесть недель, но сыворотка в первую очередь заживляет более серьезные повреждения, так что они заживут только к выходным, а не к середине этой недели.

На несколько долгих секунд у Джеймса отвисает челюсть, потом он переводит взгляд на Стива.

\- Так у тебя пока будет больничный или как? – спрашивает он. – Что значит «легкие тренировки»?

Доктор Аман поднимает планшет, поворачивает его так, чтобы видно было Стиву, потом так же – Джеймсу.

\- Два месяца с момента выписки, - отвечает он. – После выписки одна ротация с дежурством в офисе.

\- Ой, да ладно, Док, - говорит Стив, но доктор Аман только улыбается и пожимает плечами.

\- Лучше, чем две ротации, - он поворачивается к Джеймсу. – Легкие тренировки – это ходьба. Следует воздерживаться от спарринга до окончания больничного.

Стив делает достаточно глубокий вдох – морщится, да, точно, ребра еще не зажили, - и тяжело выдыхает через нос.

\- Как скажете, Док, - говорит он, и Джеймс чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх.

Стив бросает на него взгляд, а доктор Аман уходит куда-то делать что-то, что доктор Аман делает там, куда уходит.

\- «Как скажете, Док?», - пародирует Стива Джеймс, отчетливо выговаривая слова, чтобы было смешнее.

\- Он никогда не ошибался до сих пор, - говорит Стив. – Хоть я и ненавижу сидеть и ничего не делать.

Несколько мгновений Джеймс только хлопает глазами, качает головой.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. – То, что доктор прописал, верно?

Стив кривит губы и хмурит лоб.

\- Боже, я так хочу пиццы.

* * *

В четверг Джеймс приносит с собой молочные коктейли для них обоих: ванильный Стиву и карамельно-имбирный себе – когда возвращается доктор Аман, вместе с Гари и пачкой бумаг.

Гари тут же начинает подготавливать инструменты, но параллельно выкладывает из карманов несколько разных контейнеров. Джеймс замечает это, но пока что ничего не говорит.

\- Выглядит неплохо, - Стив смотрит на Гари, потом на Джеймса, переводит взгляд на доктора Амана. – Меня выписывают?

\- При условии, что вы будете продолжать назначенное лечение и регулярно посещать осмотры, у меня нет причин вам это запретить, - говорит доктор Аман и улыбается. – Стандартного наблюдения должно быть достаточно, а помимо этого, - доктор Аман поворачивается к Джеймсу, и тот удивленно приподнимает брови, - ваш молодой человек же будет с вами?

\- Ну, - начинает Стив, словно он не уверен, и Джеймс хмурится, глядя на него.

\- Да, будет, - говорит Джеймс и надеется, что непрозвучавшее _понятное дело_ и так дойдет.

Доктор Аман кивает.

\- Тогда не вижу причин, чтобы вы не могли вернуться на свой этаж завтра к вечеру. Скажем, после окончания рабочего дня? Так вы сможете присутствовать при этом.

Джеймс кивает ему, переводит глаза на Стива.

\- Звучит отлично, - говорит он. – Хочешь, я поднимусь прямо сюда после работы?

Стив морщится.

\- А ты бы не мог ждать меня дома? – отвечает он. – Они тут кое-что еще должны будут сделать сперва, и это... деликатное дело.

Точно, думает Джеймс, как, например, удалить катетер.

\- Конечно, - соглашается Джеймс. – Можешь попросить Джарвиса сказать мне, когда будешь готов. Хорошо?

Стив кивает.

\- Хорошо.

Доктор Аман проверяет еще кое-что, немного беседует со Стивом о его ранениях, а потом уходит. Гари объясняет, что находится в разных контейнерах, - все это питательные вещества, кроме небольшой баночки с обезболивающим, которую Джеймсу разрешено брать в руки только в перчатках.

\- Это следует принимать только в крайних случаях, но будьте осторожны. Сильное лекарство – это не то слово, - говорит Гари. – Скорее потенциально смертельное, – он поднимает бутылочку, встряхивает один раз. – Принять нужно одну таблетку, если по какой-то причине мы недоступны. Половину, если не можете уснуть из-за боли, но ваше эго не позволяет позвонить нам, – он поворачивается к Джеймсу. – Я дам вам несколько пар защитных перчаток перед тем, как вы завтра уйдете. Да?

Джеймс кивает.

\- _Grazie,_ \- говорит он, и Гари широко улыбается, подмигивает.

\- _P_ _rego_ _,_ \- отвечает он и поворачивается к Стиву. – Вы можете начать принимать питательные вещества завтра, - он указывает на одну коробочку. – Две пилюли с каждым приемом пищи днем, четыре вечером...

\- Четыре? – Стив выглядит удивленным.

\- _Quattro_ _,_ \- подтверждает с кивком Гари, поднимая четыре пальца вверх. – В вас попали четыре раза, надо принимать больше питалок.

Стив приподнимает брови.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. – Я запомню.

\- И минимум два раза в день по одной из этих, - продолжает Гари, указывая на другую коробочку. – Не волнуйтесь, мы убрали банановые.

Стив издает негромкий звук.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он. – Они ужасные.

\- Поверю вам на слово, - посмеивается Гари. – Вы сможете начать принимать и более плотную пищу с завтрашнего дня: куриные супы, бульоны, может быть, поленту, легкие но сытные блюда.

\- Они должны быть высококалорийными? – спрашивает Джеймс, потому что ему приходит такая мысль, и Гари покачивает головой, размышляя.

\- Да, если это возможно, ну а если нет, то есть питалки – но можно просто... ну знаете, добавлять арахисовое масло и шоколад в сладкие блюда, паштет и масло в несладкие. Ничего тяжелого, но насыщающие ингредиенты найти достаточно легко – особенно в это время года. Теплое питье, много жидкости, очень много отдыха. Вы это все знаете, конечно?

Стив медленно кивает, указывает несколькими пальцами в направлении Джеймса.

\- Но Джеймс, правда, не знает, - говорит он. – Ты запоминаешь?

\- Естественно, мистер Фотографическая Память, - отвечает Джеймс. – Каждое слово.

Стив слегка улыбается, Гари негромко хихикает.

\- Если у вас все хорошо, - говорит Гари, - то, если не появится причин меня вызвать, увидимся завтра. Да?

\- Ага, - говорит Стив, а потом, к удивлению Джеймса, но, очевидно, не Стива, Гари поворачивается и к нему, ожидая ответа, приподняв брови.

\- Ээ... да? – произносит Джеймс, и Гари улыбается.

\- Ну и славно, - говорит он. – Увидимся завтра.

Джеймс улыбается, когда тот уходит, но чувствует, как его улыбка бледнеет, когда за ним закрывается дверь.

\- Мне так жаль, солнышко, - голос Стива звучит очень тихо, хотя в комнате и царит молчание. – Как ты, держишься?

И, надо отдать ему должное, это не первый раз, когда он об этом спрашивает. Но это первый раз, когда он почти не спит на протяжении всего визита Джеймса, что, как Джеймсу дали понять, хороший признак.

\- Я в порядке, - говорит он. – В меня не стреляли, нет поломанных костей, ну знаешь, как бывает.

Стив выглядит так, словно ему больно, - правда, эмоционально, не физически.

\- Ты какой-то грустный, - говорит он, - даже если не принимать во внимание, что меня ранили.

Джеймс мотает головой.

\- Не может быть никакого «не принимать во внимание», - отвечает он. – Тебя ранили четыре раза...

\- Мне жаль, милый, но я...

\- Не нужно сожалений! – восклицает Джеймс, наверное чуть громче, чем планировал. – Прости. Прости, ты просто... тебе не нужно извиняться или объяснять мне или что-то такое, просто... я люблю тебя, а в тебя стреляли. _Много_ раз. И нет больше никаких других причин, именно _поэтому_ я грустный. И я знаю, что ты будешь в порядке, но просто дай мне немного за тебя попереживать.

Стив медленно кивает, но все еще выглядит обеспокоенно.

\- Хорошо, тогда... послушай, есть пару вещей, о которых нам надо поговорить, - начинает он, - и ничто из этого даже близко не связано с расставанием или с тем, чтобы видеться меньше, так что дыши. – Джеймс же явно дышит, с чего бы Стив стал его об этом просить. – Так-то лучше, - продолжает Стив. – Прости.

О, точно, Джеймс всего лишь подумал, что всему конец, все нормально.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что понял, - говорит ему Стив, - потому что я разговаривал сегодня с моими друзьями, некоторые из которых, так уж совпало, Мстители, и это такой вопрос, который снова может быть актуален, нечто, что может оказаться важно.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Да, разумеется, - отвечает он, и Стив слегка улыбается и берет Джеймса за руку.

\- Послушай, - говорит он. – Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю. И я рад повторить это снова: я тебя люблю. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты понимал, что моя связь с тобой не имеет значения во время чрезвычайной ситуации. – Джеймс чувствует, что начинает хмуриться. Что? – Если возникла чрезвычайная ситуация, ты обычный гражданин. Ты такой же, как любой другой гражданин, и я не могу выделять тебя. Я не могу бросить то, что я делаю, чтобы найти тебя или переставить тебя в начало очереди...

\- О господи, - болезненный спазм в груди Джеймса немедленно испаряется, - о боже мой, я думал, ты хочешь сказать, что тебе _наплевать_ на меня в чрезвычайной ситуации, ох, ого, о нет.

\- Нет! – с ужасом восклицает Стив. – Нет, я имел в виду...

\- Что у тебя есть работа, и ты должен ее выполнять, - перебивает его Джеймс. – Да, все хорошо, Стив, это нормально, это... Я знаю про это. Ты не можешь ставить меня на первое место только потому, что мы встречаемся, это же как Базовый Курс Героя. Я знаю – ты и Коммандер – это два разных человека, тебе не нужно мне это объяснять.

Стив делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает.

\- Ну, хорошо, ух, - говорит он. – Ты это... – он покачивает головой из стороны в сторону. – Честно говоря, мне следовало бы знать, что ты так хорошо это воспримешь, я просто волнуюсь. И я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я... о, даже не знаю. Если в здании эвакуация, и я не остановлюсь, пробегая мимо, чтобы убедиться, что ты в порядке, я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что это потому, что мне все равно.

Джеймс сжимает пальцы Стива.

\- Раньше я смотрел один такой сериал, - говорит он. – Моему отцу он очень нравился, сериал про людей вроде вас. Я имею в виду, не про супергероев, это был типа криминалистический сериал. Герои раскрывали дела и помогали людям. И двое из главных героев начали встречаться, но им это было запрещено делать, потому что это якобы могло негативно отразиться на работе команды, но потом героиню типа подстрелили, или что-то такое, я не помню. Но герой все равно смог оставить раненую, чтобы сделать то, что нужно было сделать. Так что они типа доказали, что это не помешает делу. И ты же именно об этом говоришь, верно? Ты не можешь позволить мне помешать делу?

Стив снова выглядит так, словно ему больно, открывает рот.

\- Но, - снова перебивает его Джеймс, - я и сам не хотел бы помешать делу. Возможно, мне бы не понравилось это, если бы кто-то другой на твоем месте сказал, что я для него такой же, как все. Но не все люди такие, как ты, ясно? Ты... с тобой каждый ощущает себя личностью. Если бы это сказал кто-то другой, я мог бы ощутить себя просто еще одним лицом в толпе или овцой в овечьей. Стае.

\- Стаде.

\- Стаде, точно, - говорит Джеймс. – Как я умудрился забыть слово «стадо»? Но это..., - он встряхивает головой. – Но с тобой, это как другая жизнь для меня. Ты, ты видишь всех. Я видел, как ты обращаешься с гражданскими, и не только. Ты делаешь все, что можешь, для всех, для кого можешь. Так что я думаю, что для меня вполне достаточно, чтобы ты считал меня человеком. Понимаешь?

Стив что-то ищет глазами в лице Джеймса, улыбка на его губах почему-то кажется отстраненной.

\- Боже, - говорит он, - я знаю кое-кого, кто был бы очень рад с тобой познакомиться. – А потом, спустя пару мгновений, кажется, он снова приходит в себя. – Ну, я рад, что ты понимаешь. Но помимо этого, меня снова могут ранить. Как в Португалии, и Китае. И...

\- Я знаю, - Джеймс гладит Стива по запястью. – Мне это не нравится, но я не собираюсь заставлять тебя прекращать это делать. Понимаешь? Как я уже сказал, это твоя работа. Я это понимаю. Но ты тоже должен понимать, что мне будет тяжело, когда в того, кого я люблю, попадают пули.

Стив кивает.

\- Я понимаю, - говорит он. – Более того, я ценю то, что ты не заставляешь меня делать выбор. Но еще я хотел бы ввести несколько новых мер.

Джеймс чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх, но ничего не говорит.

\- Я не шутил, когда сказал твоей семье, что я хочу, чтобы ты подумал о ношении трекера, - говорит Стив. – Особенно, если мы решим предать наши отношения огласке, но даже если и нет. Я знаю, что это раздражает, и нам понадобится добавить трекеры во всю твою одежду, потому что подкожные трекеры могут привести к печальным последствиям. Но это хорошая идея.

Джеймс смеется.

\- Действительно, - замечает он. – Это чтобы мистер Старк знал, где я, если я скажусь больным?

\- Приблизительно, - беззлобно отвечает Стив. – Или, ну знаешь, если кто-то провернет дельце типа «пришлите нам пятьдесят миллионов или вашему любовнику кранты».

\- Пфф, пятьдесят, можно подумать.

\- Ммм, я тоже подумал, что дороговато, - соглашается Стив, и Джеймс раскрывает рот в притворном возмущении.

Стив негромко смеется, так, чтобы не потревожить живот.

\- Но вообще я бы хотел, чтобы ты подумал про трекер, - говорит он. – У меня в форме один, в ремне на щите – другой. И ты знаешь, что перед заданием я обычно просто проглатываю капсулу. Но суть, причина, по которой мы об этом сейчас разговариваем, в том, что, когда ты в Башне, теперь у тебя будет ряд возможностей, которые могут быть полезны в тяжелых ситуациях.

Джеймс вопросительно наклоняет голову, а Стив слегка ерзает на подушке.

\- Например, - продолжает он, - если в какой-то момент ты узнаешь, что меня раненого привезли обратно, теперь твой уровень допуска позволяет тебе прийти меня навестить. Это называется Сожительский Доступ, и означает, что у тебя будет доступ к немного более подробной информации, а также немного больше свободы передвижения, когда это связано с твоими отношениями со мной. Понятно?

\- Понятно, - Джеймс придает лицу самое лучшее выражение, подходящее для рождественского утра. – Так что у меня будет?

Стив улыбается.

\- Теперь ты можешь сказать Джарвису «отведи меня к Стиву», и отныне он станет подчиняться требованиям и в подобных ситуациях. Ну знаешь? Если меня ранят, или я на каком-то совещании. Ты не сможешь попасть в операционную или в помещения, где работают Мстители, но ты сможешь дойти до самой двери и сесть, вместо того, чтобы торчать у лифтов. Ты сможешь попросить Джарвиса сообщить мне, если у тебя серьезные неприятности, а также у тебя будет доступ к различным убежищам, по всему зданию есть места, где можно спрятаться. Если кто-то будет рядом с тобой, когда ты попросишь об этом, им тоже помогут, если только алгоритмы Джарвиса не определят их как недоброжелателей. Так что просьба «найди мне убежище» позволит найти такое место для тебя и, например, для Эми, но не для тебя и одновременно для кого-то, кто гонится за тобой с ножом, понятно? Ээ, не то чтобы я ожидал, что кто-то станет гоняться за тобой, пытаясь тебя пырнуть...

\- Я понял, - говорит Джеймс. – Спасибо.

-А, и еще, - добавляет Стив, - Джарвис – это ИИ. Тебе не нужно произносить конкретные фразы, это были просто примеры. Ты можешь сказать «помогите» или «мне нужно безопасное место» или что угодно, и он это выполнит.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он. – Я... спасибо, что ты разрешаешь мне, что даешь мне... да. Я это ценю.

Стив улыбается, с надеждой подставляет лицо и Джеймс собирается его поцеловать, но в последний момент Стив поворачивает голову и целует его в щеку.

\- Две недели в кровати, я не стану целовать тебя в губы, пока не найду зубную щетку. – Джеймс снова садится. – В общем, вот так. Надеюсь, тебе это никогда не понадобится, - говорит он. – Но если да, то теперь это у тебя есть.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Да, - он снова сжимает пальцы Стива, его губы растягиваются в улыбке. – Да.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сериал, который нравился отцу Джеймса, - канадский сериал «Горячая точка».


	2. Chapter 2

Они с Сэмом двигают мебель, когда Джарвис сообщает ему, что можно подняться наверх.

Они переставили высокие барные стулья от кухонной столешницы, cдвинули журнальный столик к одной стене, чтобы ничего не мешалось под ногами, если хочешь пройти к дивану.

Джеймс поменял постельное белье и взбил диванные подушки. Сэм поговорил с Джарвисом о настройках кондиционера и поставил стул для душа в ванную. Они вместе убедились, что хватает запасных стульев (их принесли Дейна, Эдди и еще пара работников службы безопасности), расставили их в разных местах, чтобы Стив мог присесть и отдохнуть, если у него закончатся силы на полпути куда-то.

Холодильник забит продуктами, которые легко готовить, питательной сытной едой, которая не станет усугублять состояние ран Стива в процессе пребывания в его пищеварительной системе, в шкафах полно консервированных бульонов и супов, банок с арахисовым маслом, шоколада. Есть запас перевязочных материалов, и Джеймс уже положил в ванну защитные перчатки, вместе с обезболивающим. Питалки стоят на кухне, а небольшая их часть еще и в ванной.

Джеймс не уверен, что чувствовать: радость, волнение, усталость, – но он постоянно мысленно перебирает по списку все, что, как он знает, любит Стив, все, что, как он считает, может понравиться Стиву.

На какой-то момент он задумывается, что, черт побери, он станет делать с либидо Стива, но у него ведь есть руки, так? Он вполне может помочь ему руками или сделать минет, и этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы Стив перекантовался какое-то время, если нужно.

\- Вроде бы все, - Джеймс думает, что все. Погодите, свежие простыни? О, погодите, нет, он уже поменял постельное белье. И он знает, где найти одеяла и все такое, он завернет Стива, как рождественский подарок, если Стив захочет, совьет ему гнездо из одеял или сложит гору из подушек, найдет для него мягкие свитера и свободные штаны. – Это все?

Сэм бросает на него взгляд, улыбается себе под нос.

\- Наверное, - отвечает Сэм. – Маленький совет, - он вылавливает чайную ложку из ящика с приборами и протягивает ее Джеймсу, - не принимай ничего, что он будет говорить в следующие несколько дней, близко к сердцу.

Джеймс хмурится, находит банку с арахисовым маслом и отставляет ее в сторону.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спрашивает он, в конце концов, у них со Стивом еще не было ни одной, даже мелкой ссоры, если не считать инцидента в кофейне, и Стив всегда ведет себя с ним, как настоящая лапочка, разговаривает нежно и ласково, хотя Джеймс и слышал в новостях, как Стив умеет гаркать, отдавая приказы.

\- Ну, ты слышал выражение «злой от голода», да?

\- Конечно, - говорит Джеймс.

Сэм поворачивается, опирается на столешницу.

\- Ну вот представь себе его, злого от голода, но не только в отношении пищи. А еще в отношении тренировок, сна, бодрствования, питья, работы, разговоров, молчания – всего сразу – и при этом подгоняемого мощностью сыворотки.

Джеймс прикусывает щеку изнутри.

\- Ясно, - говорит он. – Так... эээ, он будет беситься?

\- Он будет _Беситься_ , - подтверждает Сэм. – С заглавной Б.

\- Б как бассейн, целый бассейн проблем, - Джеймс кивает, идет доставать электрический чайник из шкафчика. – Ясно, понял.

Сэм моргает.

\- Я не шучу, между прочим, - говорит он. – Это только кажется, что это может быть весело или очаровательно, или как-то так, но нет – после ранения он не может держать все под контролем, и у меня ушло слишком много времени, чтобы это понять. Какое-то время я думал, что он просто вредный засранец, когда его ранят, но дело не в этом. Сыворотка воздействует на химические процессы в мозге, влияет на то, что нужно телу, - и это поведение схоже с зависимостью.

Джеймс хмурится.

\- Как от сигарет? – спрашивает он, и Сэм покачивает головой.

\- Я бы сказал, даже сильнее, - отвечает он. – Зависимому нужна доза, сыворотке нужно то, что нужно, - сон, еда, что бы то ни было. Просто постарайся следить, чтобы не началось _я-хочу-это-и-я-хочу-это-прямо-сейчас_ , ладно? Он становится весь такой _вижу-цель_ и забывает, что он уже не полтора метра ростом и сорок пять кило весом. Позови нас, если понадобится.

\- Да? – отзывается Джеймс. – В смысле, да. Позову.

Сэм кивает.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. – И в любом случае Джарвис будет за вами обоими присматривать. Кто-нибудь придет посидеть со Стивом, если ты захочешь пойти на работу.

Джеймс слегка улыбается.

\- Я не уверен, что куда-то буду ходить какое-то время, - отвечает он.

\- _Джентльмены? –_ произносит Джарвис. – _Коммандер готов, его можно сопроводить на его этаж._

Джеймс, между прочим, считает, что это очень изящный способ сказать «Стиву сейчас нужна ваша помощь», но он не собирается ничего говорить вслух.

\- Спасибо, Джей, - отвечает Сэм. – Ну что, пойдем заберем героя войны?

Джеймс фыркает.

\- Ага, все равно мне больше нечем заняться.

* * *

Стив уже одет, когда они поднимаются к нему, вещи собраны в большую серую сумку, а Гари помогает ему надеть тапочки. Стив может двигать ногами, но не может нагнуться или поднять ногу. Гари еще раз повторяет инструкции по питанию и режиму – никакой физической нагрузки на протяжении месяца, _любого_ вида, хи-хи (он реально произносит вслух «хи-хи»), две капсулы питательных веществ с каждым приемом пищи и четыре с вечерним, плюс питательный коктейль минимум два раза в день, постараться с большего не вставать в ближайшие пару дней. Регулярно сообщать о состоянии, если понадобится, уточнять подробности, отдых, много жидкости и, самое важное, здравый смысл.

\- Вот черт, - замечает Стив.

\- Все нормально, я тебе немного одолжу, - отвечает Сэм, и Стиву хотя бы хватает сил улыбнуться.

Они проверяют, что ничего не забыли, хотя они будут буквально в нескольких этажах отсюда, даже если забудут что-то, а потом у Стива получается, опираясь на Джеймса и Сэма, сползти с кровати и, шаркая, выйти в коридор, где их ждет странное низкое и медленное средство передвижения внутри здания. У него наклонная ступенька, по которой Стив шаркает «вверх», пока они наконец не могут вроде как... расположить его на сидении, а после этого Джеймс и Сэм тоже залезают внутрь. Затем машинка бибикает и везет их всех по коридору.

Она напоминает один из этих странных гольфмобилей без крыши, которые можно увидеть в аэропорту, думает Джеймс, только с автоматическим управлением или...

Нет, это же Мстительград, управление ни за что не будет просто автоматическим. Это ИИ, и если даже не полностью независимый, то контролируется Джарвисом.

\- Рад, что возвращаешься домой? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив встречается с ним взглядом.

\- Рад, что хотя бы покинул эту комнату, - говорит он, что... неплохо, но не обязательно тот ответ, на который Джеймс надеялся, хотя и лучше, чем «нет».

* * *

Когда они добираются до лифта, Сэм говорит, что не поедет с ними. Когда они окажутся на этаже Стива, от лифта до входной двери только три – три с половиной метра, так что гольфмобиль им не понадобится. Стив и Джеймс благодарят его за помощь, за поддержку. Вообще, все хорошо, пока они выбираются из машинки и входят в лифт. Джарвис даже замедляет скорость лифта, чтобы Стива случайно не дернуло.

Только когда они оказываются на этаже, возникает проблема, – и только тот факт, что Сэм заранее предупредил об этом, мешает Джеймсу сломя голову катапультироваться в спор, который он, возможно, не сможет выиграть.

Да кого он пытается обмануть? Он никогда бы не выиграл: если Стив не смог бы перехитрить его тактически, он его пере-упрямствовал бы.

Джеймс готов – как он был бы готов с любым другим человеком, которого лично знает, - проследить за тем, чтобы Стив выполнял рекомендации врача, потому что Стив для него крайне важен. Он также готов - как он был бы готов с любым другим человеком, которого лично знает, - суетиться и нянчиться, и вообще ухаживать за Стивом, пока тот поправляется. Более того, он ждет этого с нетерпением: приносить и подносить, может быть, читать ему вслух, если он захочет, может быть, попробовать кормить его маленькими кусочками и придерживать голову, чтобы он мог попить, нежно поглаживать Стива по волосам, окружить его чистыми мягкими белыми простынями, словно свить гнездо, обращаться со Стивом со всей любовью и заботой, что тот сам показал Джеймсу.

И Джеймс намеревается сообщить все это Стиву, как только тот успешно окажется в постели, опираясь на подушки, но они туда не добираются. Джеймс направляет их к коридору, который приведет их в спальню, но Стив отклоняется в сторону, его рука соскальзывает с плеч Джеймса.

На мгновение Джеймсу кажется, что он роняет Стива или типа того, и он дергается, чтобы попытаться замедлить его падение (потому что Джеймсу бы ни за что не удалось его поймать), но, как оказывается, Стив просто опирается на дверной косяк.

\- Что такое? – Джеймс наклоняется, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Стива.

\- Я в порядке, - говорит тот. – Присяду.

\- Я могу довести тебя до спальни, если ты...

\- Солнышко, - со вздохом говорит Стив, - я только что провел в постели _несколько дней._ Я хочу посидеть полдня, я хочу выпить чего-нибудь горячего...

\- Гари сказал, что тебе нужно лежать...

\- Джеймс, - говорит Стив, - дорогой, - он смотрит на Джеймса из-под бровей, и впервые за все это время Джеймс осознает их разницу в возрасте, его это даже слегка пугает. – Пожалуйста, давай не будем устраивать нашу первую ссору из-за того, можно мне или нет выпить чашку чая на собственном диване, хорошо?

Джеймс хмурится, делает шаг назад.

\- Только если ты ответишь мне сперва на один вопрос, - говорит он, и Стив делает глубокий вдох и выдыхает через нос.

\- Спрашивай, - и Джеймс пытается не забывать, что они по идее равны, что Стив ему не отец.

\- Если Гари сказал, что тебе нужно лежать, а так и было, и ты хочешь поправиться, а так и есть, то разве ты можешь винить меня за то, что я переживаю?

Стив долгое время смотрит на него, очень пристально, потом слегка прищуривается.

\- Джеймс, я пытаюсь вести себя разумно, - говорит он, - поэтому я признаюсь тебе, что оставаться разумным сейчас мне очень, очень тяжело. Понимаешь? Сыворотке реально не нравятся повреждения, поэтому мое нынешнее физическое состояние влияет на мое психическое состояние, из-за чего избежать конфронтации очень сложно. Я устал, мне очень больно и мой уровень сахара в крови очень низкий, из-за чего меня все бесит, и я признаю, что все это – не твоя вина, так что позволь мне быть предельно ясным. Сыворотка хочет, чтобы я съел и выпил столько калорий, сколько может поместиться в моем пробитом желудке, а потом проспал две недели. Буквально: нажраться и впасть в спячку – это не преувеличение. С медицинской точки зрения, это ужасно. Так что Гари хотел бы, чтобы я поддерживал достаточный уровень жидкости и сахара и пролежал большую часть дня. С упором на _большую_. - Джеймс прикусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы не вырвалось замечание, которое он уже чувствует у себя на языке. – _Я_ же хочу последовать рекомендациям врача и выпить чашку чая на диване в гостиной перед тем, как лечь спать до ужина. Так вот, Джеймс, я нежно тебя люблю, и я не сомневаюсь, что ты хочешь того, что лучше для меня, - продолжает Стив, и, что реально необычно, Джеймс _слышит_ , как тот начинает терять терпение, - но это _перейдет_ в ссору, если ты не закроешь эту тему, потому что, во-первых, это со мной не в первый раз, а, во-вторых, сейчас я в таком состоянии, что мне _очень хочется_ поругаться.

Джеймс пытается не сжимать челюсти, не стискивать зубы.

\- С чем ты будешь чай? – сквозь зубы спрашивает он, и он знает, что недостаточно хорошо маскирует язык тела, чтобы обмануть Стива, но ему в общем-то сейчас почти все равно.

\- Наполовину с молоком, три чайные ложки сахара, а если возьмешь высокий стакан из «Старбакс», тогда шесть, - отвечает Стив, не добавляя ни пожалуйста, ни спасибо.

Джеймс проглатывает удивление и прикусывает язык.

\- Ты сможешь дойти до дивана? – вместо этого спрашивает он.

\- Смогу, - отвечает Стив.

И это _действительно_ странно. Джеймс чувствует себя некомфортно, отворачиваясь, чтобы пойти заваривать чай, но его слегка успокаивает тот факт, что на самом деле Стив не такой, что этот человек – этот раздраженный, нервный и нарывающийся на ссору человек, который даже не сказал _спасибо,_ – это не настоящий Стив.

Однако, суть в том, что плохое настроение заразительно.

Джеймс заваривает чай, добавляет три ложки сахара – потому что, ну нафиг, он не будет делать Стиву ведро чая, когда Стив вполне может вырубиться на середине и, черт побери, нехило обжечься. Ну, ладно, не может, потому что жидкость наполовину – это холодное молоко, но все равно. Ладно, он просто из вредности хочет лишить Стива чая. Если Стив захочет еще чая, ему придется попросить. Вежливо.

Джеймс приносит кружку к дивану и со стуком ставит на журнальный столик, а Стив только чуть приподнимает в его направлении одну бровь, а потом начинает наклоняться вперед. Джеймс чувствует себя виноватым сразу же, как только замечает, как Стив морщится от боли, – ну конечно, Стив не может наклониться и взять кружку, _черт..._

\- Нет, погоди, вот, - он берет ее и садится рядом со Стивом, стараясь не пихнуть его случайно, он раздражен, да, но он же не чертов садист.

Он поднимает кружку, а Стив неуклюже приподнимает левую руку, пытаясь поддержать кружку под дно. Его рука огромная, так что он почти без труда мог бы сделать это сам, но Джеймс не собирается рисковать. Он пытается наклонять кружку постепенно, и Стив легко ее продолжает поддерживать – ну конечно же. А еще он смотрит на Джеймса, выдыхая в кружку, и небольшое движение его подбородка говорит Джеймсу, когда остановиться.

Потом он осторожно откидывается назад, на спинку дивана, опускает голову, приоткрывает рот, его руки расслабляются. Он выглядит так, как Джеймс чувствует себя после пробежки, и дышит он точно так же.

\- Ты..., - начинает Джеймс, а Стив одновременно произносит:

\- Джеймс..., - а потом на протяжении нескольких неловких секунд они оба не уверены, что говорить дальше.

Но Джеймс смотрит на Стива, ищет в его лице хоть какую-то подсказку, что именно тот имел в виду или когда снова начнет говорить, а Стив только качает головой, и его правая рука слегка подергивается в сторону Джеймса.

\- Извини, - и это звучит так, словно он действительно задыхается, словно ему больно, - извини, Джеймс, я...

\- Я просто, - говорит Джеймс, - хочу, чтобы ты...

\- Это, - отвечает Стив, слегка покачивая головой, а его глаза закрываются, а пальцы разжимаются, - уровень сахара, это сыворотка. Я всегда такой говнюк, когда меня подстрелили, малыш, извини...

\- Стив, - говорит Джеймс, но пальцы Стива все еще шевелятся, и Джеймс пытается взять его за руку, чтобы проверить, не этого ли тот хочет.

Да, этого.

\- Извини, малыш, - снова повторяет Стив, но он...

О, ого, он уже отрубился.

Джеймс смотрит вниз на их руки, слегка поворачивает их, а потом гладит тыльную сторону кисти Стива большим пальцем.

Ну, что ж. Так, похоже, пройдет весь остаток дня Джеймса.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе будет подробное обсуждение огнестрельных ранений. Если вы захотите его пропустить, то не читайте с самого начала, а найдите поиском (Ctrl+F) слова "Со мной все будет хорошо", и читайте дальше с фразы:  
> \- Со мной все будет хорошо, - сказал Стив. – Стопроцентное восстановление.  
> Автор также не рекомендует гуглить медицинские формулировки в начале третьей главы, если вас могут шокировать изображения кровавых ран, поскольку описываются серьезные повреждения от огнестрельных ранений.

К воскресенью Стив уже может принимать душ сам, а он пытался убедить Джеймса дать ему это сделать еще с пятницы. Сегодня его повязки можно будет снять насовсем – хотя еще вчера Гари приходил, чтобы в последний раз их поменять. Стив позволил Джеймсу при этом присутствовать, что означает, что он видел, насколько ужасно выглядят только что затянувшиеся огнестрельные ранения.

Но, честно говоря, Джеймс считает, что неплохо справился, потому что не истерил.

Джеймс никогда раньше не видел огнестрельные ранения, только мельком в Интернете. Он видел немало фальшивых, но на реальные он всегда старался не смотреть. Раны Стива сейчас в стадии «пролиферации», по словам Гари, но это не меняет того факта, что то, чего Джеймс ожидал (круги с приподнятыми краями), и то, что Джеймс реально увидел (обширные телесные повреждения), - это две совершенно разные вещи.

Первое, что заметил Джеймс, глядя на спину Стива, пока Гари осторожно отклеивал пластырь от волос на груди и животе Стива, - это что он мог видеть три раны. Две с левой стороны спины Стива, пониже, и одну с правой стороны. Из тех, что слева, как теперь знает Джеймс, первая снизу находится на верхнем изгибе левой ягодицы Стива, а вторая рядом с тем местом, на которое мог бы указать Джеймс, если бы у него спросили, где у Стива почка. Третья рана, с правой стороны, чуть ниже лопатки Стива. (Ограниченные медицинские познания Джеймса напомнили ему о том, что это хорошо, как только он увидел эту рану, – никто не посчитал бы раздробленную лопатку гарантией приятного времяпрепровождения.) Более того, Джеймс замечает, что в своем нынешнем состоянии раны – это красные не-совсем-круги, примерно размером с четвертак, и они представляют собой _впадины._ Это словно кратеры, вдавленные в кожу Стива, как отпечатки пальцев в глине, темные и сухие изнутри провалы, с более светлой каймой по самому краю раны, снова темнеющей после этого и превращающейся в кольцо фиолетовых синяков.

Но в Стива стреляли четырежды, а не трижды, так что, оторвав взгляд от первых трех ран, он наклонился поближе, повернул голову и попытался увидеть четвертую.

Если бы кто-то взял нож и попытался наскоро попытаться отрезать руку Стива, то получилось бы нечто, приблизительно похожее на то, что Джеймс увидел на внешней стороне плеча Стива. Глубокая рана, такая же темная изнутри, как отверстия от пуль, рассекает все плечо Стива сужающейся ко дну траншеей, и кажется, что нечто подобное никогда не сможет выглядеть как раньше после заживления, это нечто такое, что должно привести к перманентным изменениям. И у любого другого, полагает Джеймс, так и было бы.

Когда Джеймсу наконец удалось оторвать взгляд от ран и поднять глаза, он обнаружил, что Стив смотрит на него с нейтральным выражением на лице.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он, и Джеймс с силой сглотнул, почувствовал, что начинает хмуриться и закрыл рот, как только осознал, что у него отвисла челюсть.

\- Я, - сказал он, - нет, не особо. Лучше, чем мог бы быть, поскольку ты в порядке. Верно?

\- Верно, - и Стив, будучи Стивом, чуть повернулся к Джеймсу и протянул ему здоровую руку. – Иди сюда. Рассмотри все, как следует, и покончим с этим.

Джеймс встал, как только Стив протянул ему руку, но потом заколебался. Конечно же, он хотел бы знать, конечно же, ему следует посмотреть, но...

\- Все хорошо, - сказал Стив, таким тоном, словно разговаривает с напуганным зверьком. – Не спеши.

В конце концов Джеймс взял Стива за руку и обошел его, чтобы встать рядом с Гари и посмотреть как следует. И ох, _ого_ , все было намного хуже.

Прежде всего он вспомнил криминальные телесериалы, криминальные драмы, которые любили смотреть его родители, когда он был ребенком, - там постоянно звучали термины типа «входное отверстие», «выходное отверстие», «огнестрельное ранение» и «травма», и все это потому, что если со спины он видел только странные небольшие отпечатки и рану на плече, спереди он видит человека, который едва смог выжить, да и то, если бы он был простым смертным, то не выжил бы. Джеймс немедленно понимает, стоя лицом к лицу со Стивом, что в того стреляли со спины.

Левое бедро Стива, когда Джеймс посмотрел на него, оказалось опухшим и потемневшим, но выходного отверстия там не было – что и понятно, учитывая раздробленное бедро. Его плечо спереди выглядело хуже, чем сзади, там рана заканчивалась большим изогнутым полукругом, тогда как сзади это начиналось узкой полоской. Но раны на его груди и животе...

\- Ты чуть не умер, - услышал он собственные слова, и Стив сжал его пальцы.

Чего Джеймс не знал раньше, но знает теперь, - это что у Стива на груди и животе две раны, которые совсем не настолько темные или глубокие, как отверстия на спине, и они покрыты толстой неровной коркой. А размером они примерно с ладонь Джеймса.

Одна рана на животе слева, одна на груди справа, а еще одна, как Стив упоминал раньше, справа, прямо на выпуклой части его грудной мышцы, так что там недостает солидного куска плоти – вместе с его правым соском. Джеймс не хотел пялиться, но он в шоке. Раны выглядят так, словно по ним прошлись железной мочалкой, вокруг них ссадины и синяки. Джеймс чуть было не потянулся потрогать, не веря своим глазам, но сдержался.

\- Со мной все будет хорошо, - сказал Стив. – Стопроцентное восстановление.

Джеймс кивнул, потрясенный, а потом отступил в сторону, пока Гари заканчивал последний осмотр.

Однако, это означает, что сегодня, когда Стив, обнаженный, стоит посреди ванной, а четыре раны по диагонали на его теле рассказывают историю, которая для любого другого заканчивалась бы словами «а потом он умер», Джеймс не настолько шокирован (если под «шокирован» подразумевать «его словно саданули об стенку»), как мог бы быть, если бы он не видел раны прежде.

\- Ты, - все же начинает он, потому что есть еще кое-что, что он немедленно заметил, когда Стив разделся.

Вообще, когда он замечает это сегодня, то осознает, что заметил это и вчера, но каким-то образом это не отложилось у него в мозгу до этого момента.

\- Что? – хрипло спрашивает Стив.

Оказывается, что... Ну, в общем у Стива (что понятно, ведь он не ухаживал за собой две недели) выросло немало волос на груди, а также заметная дорожка волос, которая ведет... ну... вниз, к еще одному заросшему участку. Не слишком заросшему, но он есть. Да. Приличный такой кустик русых волос. А под ним его член.

Интересно, Джеймсу когда-нибудь удастся прекратить пялиться на его член.

\- О, - произносит Стив. – Я потом этим займусь, я не...

\- Нет, - Джеймс тянется к нему, - нет, нет, милый, нет, - и Стив, кажется, слегка удивлен, что его назвали «милым», а Джеймс берет его за руку, подходит ближе и прикасается к его лицу – скорее, к бороде. – Я не против! Я совсем не против, я просто только что заметил. Вот и все, я просто заметил.

Стив приподнимает одну бровь и смотрит слегка скептически. Но погодите-ка.

Погодите минутку.

\- Погоди, ты же сказал мне, что не можешь их отрастить, - говорит Джеймс, и губы Стива изгибаются, он закатывает глаза и делает шаг в сторону. – Типа, я спрашивал же тебя, почему... – О господи. – Погоди. – _О господи._ – Это что, значит, что _ты бреешь грудь?_

На очень долгую минуту Стив остается полностью неподвижным и молчит.

\- Сам попробуй носить костюм из пуленепробиваемого параарамидного волокна, когда у тебя волосы на груди, - говорит он, и Джеймс хихикает. – Все эти крошечные отверстия, это как... У тебя когда-нибудь попадали лобковые волосы в ширинку?

У Джеймса слезятся глаза от одной мысли, но он хватается за живот и смеется еще громче. Ох, ничего себе, Стив бреет грудь.

\- Ну если бы ты носил белье, то вот это последнее не могло бы случиться, - замечает он.

\- Ты мне не отец родной, - отвечает Стив, прищурившись, и Джеймс хохочет еще сильнее.

У него уходит несколько секунд, чтобы успокоиться, но потом он как следует смотрит на Стива, когда тот ковыляет к раковине и берет в руки пышную мочалку, которая лежит там уже несколько дней, потому что Стиву не разрешено ничего, кроме как помыться как следует.

\- Хочешь, я это сделаю? – предлагает Джеймс, и Стив вопросительно наклоняет голову. – Побрею тебя?

\- Ну вот, испортил сюрприз. Я хотел предложить сделать то же самое с _тобой_ , когда мне будет получше, - отвечает Стив. – Если ты подпустишь меня к себе с опасной бритвой.

Джеймс хлопает глазами, старается не рисовать себе мысленно эту картину, особенно учитывая, что Джеймс бреет не так много участков своего тела, а те, что _бреет_ , - достаточно интимные, (к тому же, _ого,_ опасная бритва, а не триммер или что-то такое?) потому что Стив ранен, и было бы нечестно по отношению к ним обоим, если бы Джеймс сейчас по этому поводу перевозбудился.

\- Я думаю, скорее всего, да, но ого, ничего себе? – отвечает Джеймс.

Стив начинает ковылять в сторону душа.

\- Ну тебе решать. Честно, мне сейчас начхать на мои волосы, - говорит он, а Джеймс максимально быстро раздевается, чтобы пойти помочь ему. – Я займусь этим вопросом, когда мне станет лучше.

\- Не переживай из-за этого, - Джеймс прыгает на одной ноге, потом на другой, снимая носки, потом стягивает штаны и боксеры. – Пожалуйста, не надо, мне нравится, ты мог бы...

Стив поворачивается и смотрит на него, и Джеймс не шарахается от него, но он близок к этому.

\- Я мог бы...? – повторяет тот, и Джеймс облизывает губы, проводит взглядом по телу Стива.

\- Сколько времени нужно, чтобы волосы отросли? – спрашивает он, и Стив покачивает головой, размышляя.

\- Несколько дней, - отвечает он. – Они растут не так быстро, как моя борода, - примерно с такой же скоростью, как волосы у меня на голове.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Ты мог бы их оставить? – предлагает он. – Если хочешь, конечно же. Типа, если ты... – так, пока что у него получается не очень, - если хочешь сбрить их, то, разумеется, сбривай, типа _естественно_ это исключительно твое решение, типа все понятно. И к тому же, я понимаю, типа никогда не знаешь, когда прозвучит сигнал тревоги. Типа ты не можешь знать, когда именно кому-то вдруг понадобятся все Мстители сразу, я это прекрасно понимаю. Но если бы ты дал им вырасти, пока ты не на дежурстве, я не... – он откашливается. – Я бы..., - он качает головой. – Просто... надеюсь, ты бреешь их не ради меня. Понимаешь? Если бы это было так, то зря, тебе это не нужно делать.

Стив наблюдает за ним несколько долгих мгновений.

\- Я действительно брею их, потому что точно не знаю, когда могу потребоваться на дежурстве, - говорит он. – Но думаю, что раз в кои-то веки смог бы пережить одно задание в условиях, где мой собственный костюм пытается проэпилировать мою грудь. Если тебе иногда хочется, чтобы я побыл мохнатым.

Джеймс чувствует, как его губы раздвигаются в улыбке.

\- Ты не обязан, разумеется.

\- Разумеется, - повторяет Стив.

\- Но я бы не стал возражать, если бы ты сделал это.

Стив кивает, слегка улыбается.

\- Хорошо, - он открывает дверцу душа левой рукой, а потом морщится и шипит сквозь зубы, переставляя ногу через порожек.

Джеймс бросается вперед, встает позади него, выставив руки на случай, если Стив поскользнется (не то, чтобы от этого было много пользы, он в этом уверен, - Стив, наверное, просто задавил бы его, но смерть под восемью тоннами различных мускулов – не такой уж плохой вариант), а потом, когда Стив наконец оказывается в душе, Джеймс заходит вслед за ним и прикрывает дверцу.

\- Давай, Джарв, - говорит Стив, и вода включается автоматически, пока он осторожно опускается на пластиковый стул.

\- Все это время я считал тебя качком, - говорит Джеймс, - а ты втайне был мохнатым волком.

Стив многострадально вздыхает.

\- Мне говорили, что раньше я был твинком, - отвечает он. – Я понятия не имею, что означает вся эта остальная хрень.

Джеймс снова смеется.

\- Я бы тебя трахнул при любом раскладе, - говорит он и тут же жалеет, что не прикусил язык.

\- Что ж, приятно слышать, - замечает Стив, но по его тону голоса Джеймс подозревает, что он мог бы рассмеяться, если бы у него были силы.

\- Какой гель для душа ты хочешь? – спрашивает Джеймс, потому что сейчас тут всегда есть и пара его собственных, но в результате Стив, неожиданно, кажется удивленным.

\- А? – переспрашивает он. – Нет, все нормально, я просто... Я сам справлюсь, просто помоги проследить, чтобы я не упал или...

Джеймс смотрит на него, то есть _пронзает_ его взглядом, а Стив что-то ищет глазами в лице Джеймса.

\- Ты... не обязан, - говорит он. – Я сам справлюсь, - но Джеймс только пожимает плечами.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает он, потом улыбается. – «Разумеется.» Но я хочу помочь. Так что если ты хочешь, чтобы я вышел из душа, я могу уйти, а если хочешь, чтобы я остался и стоял тут такой весь секси голышом, это я тоже могу. – Уголок губ Стива приподнимается. – Или вот ты мог бы дать мне возможность нанести кондиционер на твои волосы на груди.

У Стива внезапно вырывается громкий смех, он тут же морщится, прикладывает руку с мочалкой к животу, но продолжает посмеиваться.

\- Ты _хочешь_ помочь, - повторяет он, словно его это удивляет, и снова смеется.

Джеймс делает шаг к нему, наклоняется и коротко его целует.

\- Давай ты вымоешь то, что захочешь, помоешь вокруг..., - глубокий вдох, Джеймс, - ...пулевых отверстий, а я потом подойду и займусь всеми остальными частями.

Стив смотрит на него еще какое-то время, а потом словно слегка обмякает, больше не держит спину так напряженно, не сохраняет идеальную осанку. Он вздыхает, закрыв глаза.

\- Я кое-что скажу сейчас, - начинает он, - и я буду предельно откровенным. Я не хочу, но все равно это сделаю. Ладно?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Ладно, - говорит он.

\- Это очень мило с твоей стороны, - продолжает Стив. – И мне бы этого очень хотелось.

Джеймс слышит непрозвучавшее пока _но_ и ждет.

Вот только Стив больше ничего не говорит.

Джеймс хмурится.

Может не было никакого непрозвучавшего _но_?

\- Ладно? – повторяет он, и Стив словно обмякает _еще сильнее,_ неужели он действительно был настолько напряжен из-за того, что нужно было попросить Джеймса о чем-то, что Джеймс и так уже... Он не хочет просить о чем-то лично для себя. Это шаблон поведения, Джеймс это уже заметил, они даже уже проговаривали это. Ему не нравится просить чего-то лично для себя. – Замечательно, - говорит Джеймс. – Я рад, что ты смог мне об этом сказать, я с радостью это сделаю.

Но он думает, что нужно будет толком поговорить об этом позднее, скорее всего, когда Стив уже выздоровеет, потому что он не хочет на него давить, ну и к тому же, скорее всего, придется дождаться очень, _очень_ удобного случая поднять этот вопрос.

Стив откидывает голову назад, смотрит на Джеймса снизу вверх.

\- Спасибо, - он закрывает глаза, - спасибо.

\- Ага, - Джеймс берет ближайшую бутылочку с гелем для душа, который оказывается его собственным, с ароматом якобы «яблочного пирога с корицей». – Хочешь, чтобы я сделал что-нибудь еще?

\- Выдави мне немного сюда, - Стив протягивает ему мочалку. – Пожалуйста.

\- Ага, - Джеймс со щелчком открывает крышечку и так и делает.

\- А потом можешь просто постоять рядом весь такой секси голышом, пока мне не понадобится, чтобы ты подал мне лейку.

Джеймс широко улыбается.

\- Сэр, есть, сэр.

* * *

Как оказывается, Стив и не пытается как следует помыть все тело. Он трет шею мочалкой, зажатой в левой руке, осторожно трет правую подмышку, хотя и не может реально поднять ту руку. А потом, хотя он и может поднять левую руку, но ему не так легко дотянуться туда правой, так что это тоже непросто. Джеймс помог бы, но Стив его об этом не просил, и вдобавок ему кажется, что это не первый раз, когда Стиву пришлось мыться, не будучи в форме на все сто процентов. А еще ему кажется, что Стив хочет доказать себе самому, что он может сделать это.

Стив не напрягается с ногами или ступнями, не пытается помыть себе спину, и только слегка протирает вокруг ран. Они болят, Джеймс видит это.

Он трет непострадавшую половину груди, потом целую сторону живота, а потом бедра, потому что они близко. Он просит лейку и смывает пену. А потом он снова вздыхает и опирается рукой на колено, утомившись.

\- Так, - Джеймс берет лейку и инициативу в свои руки, потому что может. – Я помою тебе сперва голову, а потом посмотрим, что еще, ладно?

Стив слегка улыбается, кивает, а Джеймс становится позади него, прикрывает лоб Стива рукой и осторожно помогает ему откинуться назад, пока голова Стива не упирается в живот Джеймса. На то, чтобы вымыть ему голову, не уходит много времени, и Стив просит его не трогать бороду, что...понятно. Он и сам не хочет, чтобы Стиву в рот случайно попал шампунь или кондиционер. Стив почти засыпает, когда Джеймс распределяет шампунь по его макушке, и молчит, когда спустя несколько минут Джеймс наносит и смывает кондиционер.

Потом Джеймс опускается на колени перед Стивом, проводит мокрыми пальцами без мыла по волосам на его груди, но не трогает большую часть, где раны так близко. Потом он ведет по линии волос вниз и очень осторожно наносит кондиционер на отросшие жесткие волосы между ног Стива – только кондиционер, все остальное может подождать, пока Стив не будет в состоянии сам этим заниматься. Одновременно он наклоняется вперед и целует Стива, а Стив позволяет ему это делать, опираясь здоровой рукой на плечо Джеймса.

Джеймс не знает, какой реакции он ждет, - понятно, что не особо существенной, учитывая, что Стив все еще так серьезно ранен. И поэтому он не оскорблен, ни капельки, но слегка удивлен, когда он обнаруживает, что несмотря на осторожные движения его скользких пальцев, реакции... нет.

Он отодвигается и смотрит на Стива, тщательно старается не посмотреть вниз, чтобы проверить, но Стив, должно быть, все равно догадывается. С нейтральным выражением лица он говорит:

\- Бывает, - очень тихо, так что его едва слышно из-за бегущей воды. – Извини.

Джеймс качает головой, убирает мокрые волосы Стива со лба другой рукой.

\- Не извиняйся, - говорит он. – Похоже, это не впервые случилось, это пройдет. Ну а даже если и нет, это не конец света, верно?

Стив тяжело дышит, но так, словно не уснуть для него сейчас – тяжкий труд.

\- Давай, - Джеймс берет лейку и смывает все, быстро и тщательно. – Идем в постель.

Пока Стив еще сидит, он выжимает воду из его волос, насколько это возможно, маленьким полотенцем, а потом подвигает ближе коврики, которые не скользят по полу, чтобы Стив не попытался встать без них. Он помогает Стиву выйти из душа, вытереться насухо в ванной, потом оставляет его буквально на две минуты, чтобы сходить за спортивными штанами и той толстовкой, которая нравится Стиву. Если бы это была кофта без молнии, ему пришлось бы поднимать руки, чтобы ее надеть, что было бы... далеко не идеально, так что этот план лучше. Вдобавок молния не пересекается ни с одной из заживающих ран Стива, так что ему будет удобно.

Он помогает Стиву надеть толстовку, сперва на раненую руку, потом помогает застегнуть. А еще он надевает ему на голову капюшон перед тем, как разложить спортивные штаны на полу, чтобы Стив мог вступить в штанины. Стив снова использует Джеймса в качестве опоры, но это нормально. Это абсолютно нормально. Джеймс подтягивает штаны до талии Стива, и они слегка свободно на нем сидят, но этого можно было ожидать.

\- Можешь съесть пару питалок, - говорит он. – Болеутоляющего не хочешь?

\- Неа, - отвечает Стив, мотая головой.

Его глаза уже закрываются.

Джеймс берет капсулы, набирает стакан воды из-под крана, чтобы Стив мог их принять, что тот и делает. Потом Джеймс ведет Стива в постель.

\- Ого, - бормочет Стив, потому что Джеймс-таки свил это гнездо из одеял и подушек, про которое раньше думал.

\- Так нормально? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив кивает.

\- Выглядит отлично, - отвечает он. – Ага. Спасибо.

Джеймс тоже кивает.

\- На здоровье, - говорит он. – Давай, ложись.

Стив ковыляет к постели с Джеймсом, и они вместе осторожно укладывают его.

Джеймс возвращается и закрывает дверь в ванную, просит Джарвиса включить подсветку, а потом затемнить окна. Стив почти спит, когда Джеймс забирается к нему в «гнездо», но все равно беспокойно ерзает, когда Джеймс придвигается поближе. Стив лежит в углублении между горами одеял и подушек, которые поддерживают его раненое тело и приподнимают его голову так, чтобы он мог свободно дышать, а Джеймс укладывается рядом с ним так, чтобы смотреть на Стива сверху вниз, если захочет, голова Стива находится примерно на уровне его груди.

\- Что не так, солнышко? – шепчет Джеймс, и Стив не сразу ему отвечает.

\- Ты бы не мог меня обнять? – тихо просит Стив, и на его лице при этом нечто среднее между неловкостью и нервозностью, словно он беспокоится о чем-то, но считает при этом, что его это беспокоить не должно.

\- Конечно, - Джеймс придвигается поближе к Стиву, просовывает одну руку под его шеей и прижимается к нему всем телом.

Джеймс лежит чуть выше Стива, так что Стиву легко повернуть голову и прижаться к Джеймсу щекой, и в результате голова и плечи Стива оказываются на груди Джеймса.

\- Я что-то не так сделал? – шепчет он, но Стив качает головой.

\- Просто мне нужно чуть поменьше меня самого и чуть побольше тебя, - и он прижимается еще ближе. – Раньше меня было легче обнять.

Джеймс пытается не давать этим грустным мелочам, которые иногда проскальзывают в словах Стива, себя расстроить, но это не всегда так просто. _Раньше меня было легче обнять_ имеет привкус _мне говорили, что со мной трудно обниматься_ , что, с точки зрения Джеймса, уму непостижимо, черт побери.

\- Черт, нет, иди ко мне, - говорит Джеймс, и это звучит куда более похоже на упрек, чем ему хотелось бы, - но он не злится на Стива, он злится на того говнюка, кто бы это ни был, который сказал Стиву, что его _трудно, черт возьми, обнять,_ какая херня. Джеймс сжимает Стива так крепко, как только осмеливается, трется ногой о ногу Стива, потом перекидывает ее через бедро Стива, когда тот не жалуется, обвивает его, как осьминог, а потом покрывает макушку Стива в капюшоне поцелуями. – Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя потискал, черт побери, я тебя _затискаю._

Стив слабо посмеивается, трется носом о горло Джеймса.

\- Да, я хочу, чтобы ты, черт побери, меня потискал, - говорит он с улыбкой в голосе, и Джеймс так и делает, сжимает его еще раз для пущей верности, гладит по спине, огибая раны, чтобы ему было тепло, потому что ему кажется, что это необходимо.

\- Хочешь, я на тебя лягу? – предлагает он. – Ты для этого достаточно окреп?

\- Мм, - отвечает Стив, - наверное, достаточно, но мне так больше нравится. Так я... ты... так ближе.

Джеймс понимает, о чем он. Так он словно в коконе. Ну и к тому же, он и так почти наполовину лежит на Стиве, для Джеймса особо разницы нет.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Джеймс. – Я люблю тебя, и мне плевать, кто там сказал, что тебя, черт побери, трудно обнимать, ты мог бы быть гигантской гребаной тыквой на Хэллоуин, ты мог бы быть двадцати метров ростом, ты мог бы быть гребаным склизким монстром, и мне было бы все равно, мне все равно. Я люблю тебя, черт возьми, и если ты хочешь обнимашек, я буду тебя тискать.

\- Хммм, ты такой ласковый, - говорит Стив.

\- Мы еще поговорим об этом, когда ты поправишься, - отвечает Джеймс, и вот от _этого_ он злится, от _этого_ у него болит в груди. – Очень обидно, что с настолько хорошим человеком как ты не обращались настолько хорошо, чтобы ты понял, что ты этого заслуживаешь, я убил бы того идиота, что заронил в твою голову идею о том, что ты не стоишь того, чтобы с тобой были ласковы, что ты не стоишь того, чтобы ради тебя прикладывали усилия. Если ты хочешь обнимашек, я тебя обниму. Если ты хочешь поцелуй, я тебя поцелую. Это не тягота, не обязанность или повинность – это то, чего ты заслуживаешь, и мне, черт побери, нравится это делать, понятно?

Одна рука Стива лежит между ними, но другой Стив обнимает его, и Джеймс осознает это, когда его рука спустя миг приподнимается и скользит вниз, вдоль его позвоночника.

В очень громкой тишине, которая воцаряется после слов Джеймса, он слышит, как Стив делает очень, очень долгий вдох.

\- Понятно, - говорит он, и Джеймс чувствует тепло его дыхания у себя на шее.

А Стив лежит неподвижно, дышит ровно и засыпает.


End file.
